What Does IDK Mean?
by Dark-Empire1843
Summary: I know, I know; there's already been 1000000s of Twilight IM fics...but it was just so fun to write I couldn't resist! So read, enjoy and tell me what you think
1. What Does IDK Mean?

Alice: shop-4-life  
Jasper: Jazz1843  
Bella: Bells_02  
Rosalie: Roses_are_red34  
Emmett: Em-is-me  
Edward: Dubessyfan1901

shop-4-life has signed in  
Jazz1843 has signed in  
shop-4-life: hey Jazz!! Isn't this awesome?!!  
Jazz1843: ...not really. I don't really see the point of IMing you since I'm sitting two feet away....  
Dubessyfan1901 has signed in  
shop-4-life: hi Edward!!  
Dubussyfan: I'm here. Happy?  
shop-4-life: very :) won't it be nice to be able to IM each other??  
Dubessyfan: in case you've forgotten, we do live together...  
Bells_02 has signed in  
shop-4-life: Bella!! Welcome!!  
Bells_02: I really don't see why you forced all of us to get IM accounts, Alice...  
Dubussyfan1901: she has a very twisted mind, love...  
Jazz1843: Hey!! Don't you dare insult her, Edward!!  
shop-4-life: calm down, Jazzy. And Edward FYI I'm proud of my twisted mind :P  
Em-is-me has signed in  
Em-is-me: hiiii everyone!!!  
shop-4-ever: hey Emmett!!  
Em-is-me: Wow this is really cool!!!  
shop-4-life: I'm glad I've finally found someone who shares my enthusiasm :D  
Roses_are_red34 has signed in  
Em-is-me: Rose!! hey babe!!  
Roses_are_red34: hi Em...so this is what humans spend so much time doing these days...interesting...  
shop-4-life: yay!! We're all here now!! :D what should we talk about ppl?  
Debussyfan1901: "ppl"? What prey tell is a ppl?  
shop-4-life: an acro for people. Duh  
Debussyfan1901: what's an acro?  
shop-4-life: acronym *rolls eyes* really Edward keep with the times  
Em-is-me: MUSHROOMS!!!  
Bells_02: ummmm...  
Roses_are_red: wtf Emmett???  
Em-is-me: this is just so cool!!! I can type anything I want and it pops up instantly!!!  
Debussyfan1901: Well, it is called INSTANT messaging  
Em-is-me: STYROFOAM!!!  
Bells_02: o...k...a...y...  
Debussyfan1901: Rose, I don't think your husband is alright in the head  
shop-4-life: Jasper say something!!! No more silence from you  
Jazz1843: What do you want me to say?  
shop-4-life: idk...anything!!!  
Em-is-me: CANTALOUPE!!!  
Debussyfan1901: I think it would be best to just ingore him...  
Jazz1843: What does idk mean?  
shop-4-life: I don't know  
Jazz1843: Oh. Then why did you say it if you don't know what it means?  
shop-4-life: I know what it means!!! It means I don't know!!!  
Jazz1843: Oh  
Debussyfan1901: This is so confusing...  
Bells_02: and pointless  
Em-is-me: RIHONIROUSES!!!  
shop-4-life: so what'd you all want to talk about?  
Bells_02: ...how about leaving?  
shop-4-life: no way!!! Nice try though Bella  
Em-is-me: TUPPERWARE!!!  
shop-4-life: Jazz what do you think we should talk about?  
Jazz1843: I thought Bella's idea was a good one...  
shop-4-life: oh Jasper!!! Don't you love me???  
Jazz1843: Of course I do  
shop-4-life: then why won't you let me be happy???  
Em-is-me: ROADKILL!!!  
Jazz1843: Talking to you on IM when I'm sitting two feet away from you, that will make you happy?  
shop-4-life: very :D  
Jazz1843: Well, if it makes you happy...  
shop-4-life: *a million IM hugs*  
Jazz1843: ....I didn't know you could give hugs over IM...  
Em-is-me: PEANUTS!!!  
shop-4-life: you can do ANYTHING over IM  
Roses_are_red34: can you have sex over IM?  
shop-4-ever: probably  
Roses_are_red34: hmmmm...  
Debussyfan1901: Ew Rose!! Can't you control your thoughts at ALL?  
Em-is-me: CHOPSTICKS!!!  
Aro_Voulri_ruler3 has signed in  
Aro_Voultri_ruler3: hello!  
shop-4-ever has signed out  
Jazz1843 has signed out  
Debussyfan1901 has signed out  
Bells_02 has signed out  
Roses_are_red34 has signed out  
Em-is-me: PINEAPPLE!!!!  
Aro_Voultri_ruler3: ....?  
Em-is-me has signed out  
Aro_Voultri_ruler3: well that was...odd


	2. Hey Self!

Alice: shop-4-life

Jasper: Jazz1843

Bella: Bells_02

Rosalie: Roses_are_red34

Emmett: Em-is-me

Edward: Dubessyfan1901

Em-is-me has signed in

shop-4-life has signed in

shop-4-life: hi Emmett! )  
Em-is-me: hiiiii!!!

shop-4-life: why are none of the others ever on here?? brb, I'm gonna go use the force...

Em-is-me: oooohhhhh I love star wars!!! I wanna watch it too!!! waaaiiiitttttt for me!  
shop-4-life: no I didn't mean the movie...I meant I'm gonna force the the others to get on IM again

Em-is-me ohhhhh. well that sounds good to

shop-4-life: brb going to do that *evil laugh*  
Em-is-me: ok

Em-is-me: well while shes gone I'll just have to talk to myself!  
Em-is-me: hi self

Em-is-me: hey

Em-is-me: how's it going?  
Em-is-me: damn good. hows it going with you?

Em-is-me: same

Em-is-me: so whatdaya wanna talk about?  
Em-is-me: whatever you want Emmett. you're the man

Em-is-me: aw thanks

Em-is-me: really you are. you're the awesomest guy on the planet

Em-is-me: well so are you! cause you're me, too!!

Em-is-me: wow this worked out really well!!! I'm so lucky!!! yay!!!

shop-4-life: I'm back!!

Em-is-me: hey welcome back Alice!! are the others coming??  
shop-4-life: yep...Edward's going to log on in exactly 32 seconds  
shop-4-life: 31  
shop-4-life: 19  
shop-4-life: 16  
shop-4-life: 10  
Em-is-me: 9!!!  
shop-4-life: 8  
Em-is-me: 7!!!  
shop-4-life: 6  
Em-is-me: 5!!!  
shop-4-life: 4  
Em-is-me: 3!!!  
shop-4-life: 2  
Em-is-me: 1!!!  
shop-4-life: NOW!!  
Dubessyfan1901 has signed in

shop-4-life: hi Edward!!!

Em-is-me: heeeyyyy!  
Dubessyfan1901: Hello

Dubessyfan1901: I hope you know I am here only under great duress

shop-4-life: oh Edward, don't be such a party pooper!

Em-is-me: yeah Eddy stop pooping on our party!! go poop somewhere else

Dubessyfan1901: Don't call me "Eddy"  
Em-is-me: can if I want :P

Dubessyfan1901: No, you can't

shop-4-life: brb you guys...I'm gonna go find Jazz and make him get on  
Dubessyfan1901: Poor Jasper  
Roses_are_red34 has signed in

Em-is-me: heeeyyyy Rose baby!!

Roses_are_red34: Hello Emmy darling  
Dubessyfan1901: Emmy.....?

Em-is-me: heeeyyyy Rosey-posey!  
Roses_are_red34: hey snooky-looky-tooky!

Em-is-me: hello snitzel-pitzel!

Dubessyfan1901: I think I'm going to be sick  
shop-4-life: I'm back!! And now Jasper's getting on! Yay!!

Jazz1843 has signed in

shop-4-life: now where's Bella?? I told her to get on....must she be so stubborn??

Dubessyfan1901: Yes. I think it's one of her best qualities.

Roses_are_red34: Unless of course it's YOU she's going against, Edward

shop-4-life: brb I'm going to go see to it that she gets on  
Dubessyfan1901: Can't you just let her be, Alice?  
shop-4-life: Never!  
Dubessyfan1901: I didn't think so...  
Em-is-me: woah!!!

Dubessyfan1901: What?  
Em-is-me: I don't believe this!!!

Dubessyfan1901: What??

Em-is-me: you THINK Eddy???? O_O O_O O_O O_O

Dubessyfan1901: ........

Roses_are_red34: Haha, good one Em!

Em-is-me: thanks baby  
Bells_02 has signed in

Bells_02: Ugh!! Alice is insane

Dubessyfan1901: Very, love, very

shop-4-life: thanks :D

Em-is-me: oh Bella!! thank god youre here!! youve got to help me!!! PLEASE!!!!

Bells_02: Help you with what?  
Em-is-me: help me escape!!!

Bells_02: From what...? Alice?

Em-is-me: not her!!! THEM!!! They're coming to kill me!!!

Bells_02: What????

Dubessyfan1901: Emmett, you need a life

Em-is-me: they're getting closer!! HEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPP!!!!!

Bells_02: Who is???

Roses_are_red34: What the Hell???

Em-is-me: not who...WHAT!!!

Bells_02: ok then, what is???  
Em-is-me: THE WALNUTS OF DOOM!  
Bells_02: WTF?  
Roses_are_red34: WTF?  
Jazz1843: WTF???

Em-is-me: JK!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!!!!  
shop-4-life: I CANNOT believe you fell for that one Bella!!!

Bells_02: oh my god Emmett you're such an idiot!!!

Dubessyfan1901: I second that!

shop-4-life: hahahahaha and I ALSO CANNOT believe that JAZZ said WTF!!!

Jazz1843: It was pretty much the only thing to say...  
Bells_02: Agreed!

Em-is-me: hey Jasper guess what????

Jazz1843: I don't know where this is going, but it's not going to be good...  
shop-4-life: you're right. But it's best to just get it over with. Otherwise he'll harass you for all eternity

Jazz1843: Great...  
Dubessyfan1901: Isn't it?  
Em-is-me: JASPER GUESS WHAT!!!!

Jazz1843: Fine...what?

Em-is-me: IT'S SHINY!!!!

Jazz1843: ?  
Em-is-me: ISN'T IT PRETTY?????

* * *

Jazz1843: ......does anyone know what exactly he's talking about?

Dubessyfan1901: No. And neither does he for that matter.  
Em-is-me: I WANT IT!!!!!!

Bells_02: I think back when he was human, he had some sort of accident and it caused permanent brain damage.  
Roses_are_red34: Hey!! Don't you dare call my husband a retard!!

Dubessyfan1901: She wasn't. She was calling him a nutcase. Which he is. Bella, love, I support your brain damage theory.

Roses_are_red34: YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT YOU BASTARD!!!!

shop-4-life: uh-oh....you'd better run Edward!

Jazz1843: Yeah, she's right. Rose's pissed. I can feel it all the way in here...  
Dubessyfan1901: What a surprise.  
shop-4-life: Edward, she's left the house and is heading for the cottage  
Bells_02: damnit! I'm so sorry I got you in trouble, Edward!!  
Dubessyfan1901: It's not your fault, love. I continued to egg her on.  
shop-4-life: she's going to burst throw your door in 3...  
shop-4-life: ..2..  
shop-4-life: ..1  
Dubessyfan1901 has singed out

Bells_02: Edward???? Oh my god!! I have to go down there!!!!

Bells_02 has signed out

shop-4-life: I think I'll go too...this should be interesting  
shop-4-life has signed out

Jazz1843: Oh good! I can get off now!  
Jazz1843 has singed out

Em-is-me: well self it looks like it's just you and me again...so where were we?


End file.
